The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A system on a chip or system on chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single IC. It may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and often radio-frequency functions—all on a single chip substrate. Over the years, SoCs have become widely accepted, and used in embedded systems, mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, and so forth. In recent years, like computing in general, there are increased concerns with, and requirements for computing security for embedded systems and mobile applications. However, current commodity SoCs are not designed to meet the ever increasing expectation on security.